militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Force Space and Missile Museum
}} The Air Force Space and Missile Museum is located at Launch Complex 26 at Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida. It includes artifacts from the early American space program and includes an outdoor rocket garden displaying rockets, missiles and space-related equipment chronicling the US Air Force.Florida Today. The Fact Book: Your Guide to Brevard County (Melbourne, Florida: Florida Today, February 28, 2004), p. 118. The museum is accessible to the public as a part of the "Cape Canaveral Early Space Tour" tour offered by the Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex four days per week. Free tours were also offered by the Air Force 45th Space Wing Community Relations office until June 2013.http://afspacemuseum.org/visit/ The Sands Space and Missile History Center, a companion to the museum, is open to the general public six days a week. The History Center is located just outside the south gate of Cape Canaveral Air Force Station."Visit the Museum" Air Force Space and Missile Museum Retrieved March 23, 2011 Sands Space History Center The Sands Space History Center (formerly known as the United States Air Force Space and Missile History Center) is an extension of the Air Force Space and Missile Museum outside the gate 1 of the Cape Canaveral Air Force Station which opened to the public August 14, 2010. It is located in a facility and highlights the progress and history of the space program.Brevard Business News. Air Force's Missile History Center opens, showcases many exhibits (Melbourne, Florida: Brevard Business News, September 06, 2010), p. 4. The museum features displays which chronicle the story of each of the launch pads from its establishment in 1949 as the Joint Long Range Proving Ground. Exhibits contain artifacts dating back to the 1950s and include parts to launch vehicles and control systems. Unlike the Air Force Space and Missile Museum, its sister museum which is located inside gates of the Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, the center does not require special arrangements or a fee-based tour to visit. Admission is free and it is open to the public six days per week. As of 2017, it is open 9AM-2PM Tuesday through Friday, 9AM-5PM Saturday, and noon-4PM Sunday. Gallery File:LC26.jpg|Rocket garden File:Gemini2x.jpg|Gemini 2 spacecraft File:GeminiBP.jpg|Boilerplate version of Gemini spacecraft no longer on public display File:Corporalmissile.jpg|Corporal field artillery missile File:EMDSW8.jpg|EMD SW8 switching locomotive from the U.S. Air Force Titan program; LC-19 white room is at right (interior no longer accessable) File:Rocket Garden Delta II.jpg|Delta launch as seen from rocket garden File:GPS monitor station.jpg|GPS ground monitor station File:LC-26 blockhouse.jpg|LC-26 blockhouse housing the museum File:LC-26B Thor-Able.jpg|Thor-Able no longer on public display See also *Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 26 - contains more photos *Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex *United States Air Force Space and Missile History Center *Titan Missile Museum References External links * * Museum outside base at gate 1 *Air Force Space & Missile Museum Factsheet. Official factsheet prepared by the U.S. Air Force. *Fan sites **Air Force Space and Missile Museum **Air Force Space and Missile Museum Virtual Tour **Historic Launch Pads of CCAFS including LC-26 Air Force Space and Missile Museum Category:Aerospace museums in Florida Category:Air force museums in the United States Category:Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Category:History centers Category:Military and war museums in Florida Category:Museums in Florida Category:Space-related tourist attractions